Mana
bar, colored blue, on the bottom.]] Mana is the resource of some champions necessary to cast most of his/her abilities. The mana pool is represented by a blue bar below the green health bar and two numbers ( # / # ) in the middle of it. The first one is your current amount of mana and the second refers to the maximum amount you can store. Mana regenerates over time and this rate can be increased with masteries and items. At level 18, the base mana pool ranges from 745 to 's 1538. Maximum mana has a gold value of 2 gold per point. Mana regen has a gold value of 60 gold per point. Mana restored by potion has a gold value of gold per point. Manaless The following champions do not use mana and are referred to as manaless: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Mana as scaling Champion abilities * (scales off of current mana, not maximum) * * * , , and * Items * increases your ability power by 3% of your maximum mana. * restores 15% of your maximum mana on kill or assist. * increases your ability power by 3% of your maximum mana. Drains 20% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount for 3 seconds. * and increase your attack damage by 2% of your maximum mana. Toggle: Your single target spells and attacks (on hit) consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice that amount as physical damage. Masteries * increases health regeneration by 1 for every 300 mana you have. Ways to restore mana A champion's mana can be restored in several ways: * Mana regeneration * Using a or . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum mana per second. * Having the buff, which can be obtained by slaying the or by slaying an enemy champion that has the buff. * The passive effect of and . * Using . * Using on . * Slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , , and ). * Killing a unit while in possession of at least one . * Killing a unit while having mastery active. * Obtaining kill or assist when possessing . * Obtaining kill or assist while having mastery active. * Picking up a Health Relic on the Crystal Scar, Twisted Treeline or Howling Abyss. Abilities which restore mana * refunds the mana cost if it kills the target. * restores ( Cho'Gath's level) mana per kill. * Cassiopeia's Twin Fang restores its mana cost (30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90) and 3% of her maximum mana when it kills a target * restores 1% of maximum mana every second while the stealth is active. * refunds half the mana cost ( ) if it kills the target. * refunds 35 mana if it kills the target. * restores mana per hit. * restores mana per kill when turned off. * active restores % missing mana}} on hit. The value quintuples against enemy champions for a maximum of % missing mana}}. * restores mana per enemy unit that dies while having this ability on them. * restores mana whenever it successfully blocks an ability. * restores 9 (1 level) mana per kill. On a champion kill or assist, he regains an additional . * will restore mana with a "Blue Card". * refunds half of its mana cost ( ) if he fails to fire after four seconds of channeling the ability. * increases mana regeneration by 1% for every percentage of mana missing. * refunds half of its mana cost ( ) if he fails to fire after 3 seconds of channeling the ability. ** restore 30-195 (27 | | | | }}) mana every 12 seconds on a basic attack. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion. This does not apply to structures. Increasing mana Several items and runes can increase the total mana of a champion. This statistic scales additively, which means that each bonus point acquired is directly added to the mana pool. Items * / maximum mana (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Bonus caps at +750 bonus mana. | +60 ability power, +50% of base mana regeneration. Unique Passive – Insight: Gain ability power equal to 3% of your maximum mana. Transforms into at +750 mana.|2700}} * * * * second cooldown).|2900}} * . second cooldown.|3000}} * / maximum mana (max +750 mana) for each basic attack, spell cast, and mana expenditure (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). | +25 attack damage, +25% of base mana regeneration. Unique Passive - Awe: Gain attack damage equal to 2% of your maximum mana. Transforms into at +750 mana.|2200}} * * / (maximum +200 health, +200 mana and +20 ability power, ). | +450 health, +60 ability power. Unique Passive Valor's Reward: On leveling up, restores 150 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds.|2800}} * * * second cooldown).|1200}} * / mana (max +750 mana) for each spell cast and mana expenditure. (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Gains +1 mana every / seconds. |+25% of base mana regeneration.|720}} * second cooldown).|3703}} Variable Availability * Champion specific items * increases his maximum mana by 150. ** increases his maximum mana by 300. ** increases his maximum mana by 500. Masteries * increases your maximum mana by . Runes * and runes increase maximum mana. List of champions' mana * Manaless champions are not considered in this list. Trivia * The maximum attainable mana is on Dominion at level 18 if he has: ** 6 or 6 (6000) (or any combination of both) ** a full Rune Page with runes (834.3) ** his own maximum mana (1490) ** the mastery (+5% maximum mana) :This combination will result in having 8741 mana. ---- cs:Mana de:Mana es:Maná fr:Mana pl:Mana zh:魔法值 Category:Magic champion statistics